


it's something messy and loud

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Implied Relationships, Multi, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Tony’s music is loud on purpose: an invitation, not a deterrent, to all those who would accept





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamIAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIAm/gifts).



> written for the A Softer World prompt [I am writing a book of love poetry for you. For example: “The only reason you could possibly need your music that loud is if you were planning to listen from my apartment. You downstairs motherfuckers.” (Every day I hope to see a moving truck pull in. Or an ambulance.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=450)

Bruce is in one of the labs, Dr Foster in the corner up to her elbows in one of her instruments and Ms Romanov lounging on the sofa doing something on a tablet that intermittently puts strain on the servers, when he figures out Tony’s music currently playing on the floor above them is loud on purpose: an invitation, not a deterrent.

“I know Pepper’s in Tokyo this week, but do you know where Rhodes is today?”

“He’s in Abu Dhabi, playing nice with some officials, why–” there’s a soft ‘oh’ from her as she comes to the same conclusion he has, her eyebrows rising in her realisation.

“Should we go take him out of his misery?” Bruce asks lightly, hoping his interpretation of the way she talks to Tony and the way she touches Steve and Barton isn’t too far off.

There’s a tilt to Natasha’s head as she considers both him, the way _he_ interacts with Tony and Pepper and Rhodes, and the question before shrugging, a smile spreading across her face before she turns to ask Jane if she’s joining as well.


End file.
